


The Hunter and The Hunted

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2014 [1]
Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: There's only one thing Gackt wants for Christmas, for his married friend to be his own. Unfortunatly for Gackt it appears Hyde is far too loyal to ever give him more than a kiss. If only there was a way to change that.





	The Hunter and The Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal user Eadwine63 for Christmas (2014)
> 
> Warning: Questionable Consent

            “Need a hand with that?” A cheerful voice called out as Hyde struggled to pull a Christmas tree from the roof of his car. He wasn't exactly the tallest of men, something Gackt never failed to remind him of. “I mean it's about double your height.”

            “Interesting definition of double,” Hyde replied, though he couldn't help but smile. “But sure, you can help.”

            “You did this last year,” Gackt remembered, as he took one end of the tree and helped Hyde lift it off his car. “What's with you and buying massive trees? Compensating for something?”

            “Maybe in height but nowhere else.” Hyde retorted.   
            “The lack of height just makes it look bigger.” Gackt teased, and there it was, the moment when they were bordering on flirting, something Hyde could never allow to happen. He was happily married to Megumi, the love of his life, and a proud father to his only son. Nothing on this earth would make him ruin his happy family unit, unless it was to protect them.

            “Megumi doesn't complain.” Hyde replied, catching Gackt's moment of silence as they carried the tree towards the house. Gackt always went quiet when Hyde made any mention to his wife, especially in a sexual context. He was probably sulking, but Hyde had long since decided that wasn't his problem. Gackt had a crush on him? Fine, it was even flattering, but he was a grown man who should have moved on around the last time they carried a Christmas tree through this door. That had been the first time Hyde had mentioned to his new friend that he was married. Just after the first time they had kissed. After that more kisses had come, but Hyde had done his best not to encourage them, if only he didn't respond on instinct. Why did he melt every single time Gackt's lips touched him? No wonder his friend never learned where the line was, he constantly allowed him to cross it.

            “Where do you want the tree?” Gackt asked. “By the window like last year?”

            “Yeah, it was nice there.” Hyde agreed, and so they carefully got the tree through the door and into the stand he had set up earlier. This would be his surprise for Megumi, when she picked up their son from school, they could all decorate it as a family.

            “What would you have done if I hadn't shown up?” Gackt teased as he sat down on the sofa, watching Hyde make a few adjustments.

            “I would have made it.” Hyde replied, his memory bringing up of a similar scene from last year with Gackt sat on the sofa, his legs spread just like they were now. He was beautiful, much like a poisonous flower. He wouldn't sit on the sofa this time, he wouldn't allow Gackt to move closer, their lips to touch and all reality fade away. Just a kiss from Gackt felt like betrayal, how terrible would be the sin of going further?

            “You would have,” Gackt replied. “But your way would probably require some kind of saw and wood glue.”

            “Do you want something to drink?” Hyde offered, ignoring Gackt's teasing. He was used to these kind of jokes and he no longer found them funny or offensive.

            “Something hot?” Gackt suggested, it was obvious they were both thinking along the same lines right now. The kisses that should never have happened, though they both wondered where would it lead if they went further? Even the thoughts made him feel guilty, so avoiding the temptation he hurried to his kitchen to make Gackt some coffee. When he returned he took a seat as far away as he could, without appearing rude. Relieved his friend seemed to have stopped flirting with him for now.

 

            Hyde was still thinking about Gackt that evening as he enjoyed dinner with his family. This time he had avoided kissing his friend, but it wasn't always the case. He wondered if he should really keep seeing Gackt at all. Where was the line between friend and romantic prospect? He had thought he had known once, but that was before he had realised his feelings for Gackt.

            “Is something bothering you?” Megumi asked. Naturally she would notice that he was worried.

            “Gackt came over today.” Hyde said. Why did it sound so much like confessing a dirty secret? Megumi knew they were friends and liked him. As far as she was concerned they were just two guys hanging out. Perfectly normal. Nothing to be worried about. He needed to tell her.

            “Did he have to help you with the tree?” Megumi teased, though she was hardly that much taller herself.

            “He felt like he had to offer.” Hyde corrected, pouting in such a way that Megumi laughed and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

            “He's a good friend to you,” Megumi replied. “He really cares, I can tell.”

            “I know. That's the problem,” Hyde admitted. “Because I think he cares a little too much.”

            “He knows you're with me,” Megumi reassured him. “So, he has a crush. It's not like it's going anywhere.”

            “I need to stop seeing him.” Hyde replied firmly. Megumi had seen that Gackt liked him? That didn't surprise him, though he wondered why she had never mentioned it.

            “What? It's not like you're attracted back,” Megumi laughed. Seeing the serious expression on Hyde's face she realised that perhaps she'd been a little too quick to come to that assumption. It was no secret to her that Hyde identified as bisexual. “Well, I find him hot too you know. He's a sexy man and if you think so too that's fine.”

            “Sometimes we kiss, I always push him away but I do enjoy it. That's why I think perhaps we should no longer be friends.” Hyde admitted. The confession feeling like a weight of his shoulders.

            “You're worried you'll cheat with him?” Megumi asked. “You don't need to. You are the most loyal and loving man I’ve ever met. It's not in you to betray me. A kiss is a kiss and you will always push him away. I have faith in you.”

            “Why are you so understanding?” Hyde complained.

            “Because I'm your wife and I love you?” Megumi suggested.

            “That must be it.” Hyde agreed, as he kissed her feeling warmth and love in her response. He knew why Megumi was acting the Saint. The more reasonable she reacted to this confession, the harder it made it for him to hurt her. By being understanding she was stripping away any excuses he had to end up in Gackt's bed. He loved her for that too. She was the perfect woman for him and as long as he remembered that while he was with Gackt, everything would turn out just fine. 

 

            “It's snowing.” Hyde commented as he glanced out of the window. He'd only meant to stop by to give Gackt his present, but it would be rude not to stay for a drink. 

            “It's beautiful.” Gackt agreed, which wasn't what Hyde had been trying to say.

            “I'm going to get snowed in if I don't leave soon.” Hyde explained as he stared at the snow storm that was already raging outside.

            “You've not finished your wine,” Gackt reminded him. “Besides, it's dangerous to drive in that snow.

            “It came on so suddenly.” Hyde worried.

            “Stay here,” Gackt suggested. “For the night?”

            “Is that wise?” Hyde asked. They both knew it wasn't but the snow looked so cold and staying here was so tempting.

            “You'll freeze out there,” Gackt warned. “Why go out when you can stay in here? Warm with me?”

            “Perhaps it'll blow over?” Hyde suggested, picking up the glass of wine he had been drinking and taking another sip.

            “Maybe,” Gackt agreed as he glanced out of the window. “Doesn't look like it though.”

            “I'll call Megumi,” Hyde decided. “Tell her I'll be spending the night in your guest room.”

            “Sure.” Gackt agreed smiling. Of course, he was, once again he had gotten his own way.

            Hyde made the phone call quickly, relieved Megumi agreed that it was too dangerous to drive. It must be hard for her knowing he was here with Gackt. She never displayed any signs of jealousy or mistrust but since his confession she hadn't been quite so keen on the idea of the two of them hanging out.

            Feeling terribly guilty for being trapped here of all places, he took a long sip of his wine before placing the glass down on the table. He noticed Gackt was watching him, as if judging him? He had barely managed two thirds of the glass but it must be strong, his head was already spinning.

            “Why are you watching me?” Hyde asked, wishing he had a glass of water to help clear his head.

            “I'm just admiring how beautiful you are,” Gackt replied. “I'm going to sleep with you tonight, worship every inch of you.”  
            “Gackt, no.” Hyde protested.

            “Here's the thing, we both want it, you said so yourself,” Gackt explained. “But your conscience won't let you give me consent. Guilt would consume you. So, I’ve decided that the only way I can sleep with you is to take all the blame myself. Become the villain.”

            “So what? You're going to rape me?” Hyde demanded, his eyes falling on the glass in front of him. “You drugged me!”

            “I did,” Gackt confirmed. “In about ten minutes you will be more or less paralysed, so how can you be at fault for what happens? You might not even remember it at all.”

            “I trusted you.” Hyde protested, conflicted in his emotions. Should he run while he still had the option? Would Gackt allow that? He could fight now, kick up a fuss. Scream for help though it was unlikely anyone would hear. Or, he could allow this. It wasn't his fault, he could sleep with Gackt without the guilt. He was a victim, blameless. Ironically if he stayed quiet now he was giving twisted consent. Only, would this happen no matter what he did? If that was the case, the choice he thought he had didn't even exist. Gackt was right, no matter what happened it wasn’t his fault. So why risk hurting himself trying to fight it?

            “Nothing kinky, nothing painful. No need for you to fear,” Gackt reassured him. Why wasn't he running? To stay would be to consent and that would defeat the whole purpose. Struggling to his feet, clinging to the edge of the table for support he stared at Gackt, those soft gentle lips. They felt good on his lips and they'd feel good tasting every part of his body. He'd dreamt of this day, only he hadn't thought it would be like this.

            “I'm dizzy.” Hyde commented, his voice weak as the room swayed.

            “Well you would be.” Gackt replied with a shrug. He'd been drugged, Hyde remembered this as if realising for the first time. The world spun and then he was collapsing into warm strong arms. His brain the only fully conscious part of him and even then his thoughts were blurred.

            “I want...” Hyde muttered, forgetting what it was he wanted. He knew he had trusted Gackt, knew Gackt had betrayed him and yet he trusted Gackt wouldn't hurt him. Sex, that was what they both wanted. Was it so bad he had no choice? Gackt was the hunter and he was the hunted, it was always how their relationship had been. Today was just the day he had been shot.

 

            Gently Gackt laid Hyde down on the cleared table, resting his friends head on a cushion for support. He had meant every word of his promises, Hyde would come to no harm tonight. He worshipped this man as much as he desired him. Ever so carefully he removed Hyde's clothes, each garment folded and lovingly placed to one side. Then, with patience he didn't know he possessed, he simply stood and admired the beautiful man before him. Every inch of his skin was perfection, he looked like a living doll and his erection, that was more than Gackt had hoped for. He hadn't even been sure Hyde could become hard under the drug but here he was, fully erect staring back at him with a look of wonder in his eyes. What was Hyde thinking? He didn't look scared, just complacent. It was a look that was silently begging him to continue and so he kissed Hyde feeling a welcoming response, though in all regards Hyde shouldn't be able to move. Perhaps the drugs were still taking effect?

            The kiss was breaking down his self-control and so he pulled away and picked up the lube he had ready. He had all night to play with Hyde, the drugs should last for hours, but he needed to be inside of this man. Waiting wasn't really an option anymore.

            Gently he slid a finger into Hyde, watching as his prey's breathing quickened. He had no doubts Hyde was enjoying this, no guilt in what he was doing. Surely, he could go to jail for this? But a life time in prison was worth this moment right now.

            Despite his need he took his time preparing Hyde, watching as pleasure showed in Hyde's features. Again, an impossibility that suggested he hadn't drugged Hyde enough. Was Hyde lying here because he couldn't move or because it was difficult to do so and he had no will to fight back? He wished it was the second though there was no way of knowing for sure, he'd prepared for Hyde hating him after this. He was taking one night of pleasure at the risk of everything. Was it worth it? Of course it was!

            Once satisfied this wasn't going to hurt, he undressed and positioned himself on the table behind Hyde, pulling the smaller man into his lap as his arms wrapped around him. Finally, he allowed his erection to enter this god like man, freezing in pleasure as he enjoyed the simple sensation of being so intimately entwined with Hyde.

            Then the impossible happened, Hyde's fingers grasped around his arm as a small moan passed his lips. Not pulling him away, but closer, demanding he was held tighter. Having needed no encouragement at all, getting even this small piece pushed him over the edge. He pushed his hips upwards burying himself deeper still, taking anything this man could give him. Pleasure washed over him in waves as he abused his friend’s eager body. There was no denying that Hyde wanted this, unless he was crazy, there was a strong chance that he just might be.

            Needing more force, he pushed Hyde forward so that his upper chest rested against the table and then he gave it his all. He needed to feel every last bit of pleasure he could from this man, savouring every touch, every scent, every soft impossible moan of pleasure escaping Hyde's lips. He hadn't been drugged enough, Gackt realised that now. Though it felt like the perfect amount. Responsive and unable to resist? That was exactly the predicament he liked to keep Hyde in.

            When he finally came he fell back staring at the gasping man on his table with the pride a hunter might feel after making his first kill. Hyde was beautiful even in this state. Dark hair resting against pale skin and those wings, they suited him to the core. The hunt might be over, but he hadn't even begun to savour the game.


End file.
